


Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°23 : Noël chez les Potter (Deuxième partie)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Noël à Poudlard [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Hinny, Hogwarts, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Calendrier de l'Avent 2015.]<br/>Lily Luna attendait avec impatience le matin de Noël.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°23 : Noël chez les Potter (Deuxième partie)

**Author's Note:**

> Courage ! Nous y sommes presque ! :D

**Mercredi 23 décembre 2015**

 

Harry et Ginny furent réveillés par Lily, qui les secouait en disant « C'est Noël, c'est Noël ! » d'une voix toute excitée. Ils soupirèrent – ils auraient voulu dormir un peu plus longtemps, il n'était que sept heures et demi du matin ! – mais repoussèrent quand même leurs couvertures. Lily émit un cri de joie et sortit de la chambre, sans doute partie réveiller ses deux frères.

Bientôt, les cinq Potter – Harry, Ginny, James Sirius, Albus Severus, et Lily Luna – se tenaient dans le salon, les parent regardant les enfants déballer avec joie leurs cadeaux, arrachant avec un plaisir manifeste les papiers les entourant. Ils sourirent à chaque exclamation de joie, ravis que leurs choix aient satisfait leur progéniture.

Les cadeaux sauvagement extirpés de leurs emballages, les enfants montèrent à l'étage pour se préparer. Toute la famille était invitée au Terrier, où se retrouveraient frères, sœurs, cousins, cousines, beaux-frères, belles-sœurs, fils, filles, parents, grands-parents. Il était vrai que la famille Weasley, qui était déjà d'une taille considérable lorsque Harry avait pour la première fois fait leur connaissance, s'était depuis encore pas mal agrandie.


End file.
